Jenn And Bam
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Jenn swallows her pride when her mother falls ill. Will Bam help?


Bam lay motionless under the covers of his bed watching an old episode of Gilligan's Island. He had the volume turned down as to not wake up anyone else in the house. His alarm clock read 2:47am, and he couldn't sleep. His stuffed up nose and scratchy throat made him uncomfortable and irritated. It looked like Gilligan and the gang were finally about to get off of the island this time, when the buzzing of his Blackberry on the nightstand made him jump.

"Hello?" Bam muttered into the phone.

"Bam? It's me, I need a huge favor." Bam froze as he heard the panicked voice speak to him.

"Hello?" Bam asked again, to check that he wasn't dreaming.

"Bam, please." Jenn's voice was panicked and it sounded like she was crying.

"What do you want, Jenn?" Bam's tone was defensive and slightly hurt.

"It's Mom, she just had a heart attack and I need to go to the hospital now and I-"

"Jenn! Slow down, take a deep breath. Why do you need my help?"

"Elle...I don't want her to see her Grandma like this, please...Bammie?" Jenn broke down and started sobbing. She hated to ask Bam for anything, but her family came before her pride.

"I'll be right there." Bam shut off the phone and pulled a hoodie over his head, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys out of his coat pocket.

He raced out the door to his Hummer and jumped inside. He started the SUT and sped along the all-to familiar roads to his exes house. A million thoughts raced through his mind; Was Jenn's mom going to be ok? Was Jenn still as beautiful as he remembered? Was Elle still the same little goofball as she used to be? Did Jenn still hate him? Did he still have feelings for her? He had more questions than answers and the few short miles flew by quickly and before he knew it, he was pulling into her driveway.

He shut the Hummer off and walked up to the front door, knocking softly in case Elle was sleeping. The door flew open and Jenn's tear-streaked face and messy hair greeted him with a sob. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body to his own, letting her cry on his shoulder. She smelled faintly of perfume and spaghetti sauce and Bam closed his eyes and just breathed her scent.

"I've got to go." Jenn let go of him and grabbed her purse off of the couch beside her. "Thank you, Bam."

"It's ok. Go." Bam's voice quivered, but Jenn didn't seem to notice.

She quickly ran out of the house and jumped into her car, rushing towards the hospital. Bam shut the door softly and sat on the couch, staring around the room. Photos of Jenn and Elle littered the living room walls. A large pink and blue heartagram painting was hung over the television and Bam stood up to inspect it. In the bottom right hand corner, Ann-Marie's signiature was scrawled in sloppy cursive writing which made Bam smile. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a large pot of spaghetti on the stove. He put it into a container and stuffed it into the nearly empty refridgerator, just like Jenn had always nagged him to do. He smiled in spite of himself as he filled the sink with water and submerged the pot.

"Bam?" Bam jumped and turned around to see Elle's sleepy eyes and small frame staring at him.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing out of bed; can't sleep?"

"Where's Mom and why are you here?" Elle had a no nonsense tone in her voice and she eyed Bam suspiciously.

"Come over here." Bam led her into the living room and sat with her on the couch. "Honey, Jenn's mom's in the hospital so Jenn called me to make sure you didn't throw any massive parties or anything." Bam smiled, trying to warm up to her.

"What happened?" Elle's eyes went from questioning to scared.

"Hun, she had a heart attack, but I'm sure she's going to be just fine so I wouldn't worry about it, ok?" He reached over to give her a hug, but she jumped off of the couch and ran back to her room.

Bam's heart sunk. For years he had watched her grow up, he had taken care of her like she was his own, and now she wanted nothing to do with him. Tears formed in Bam's eyes, but he forced himself not to cry. He thought it was best to just leave Elle alone for a few minutes. It still seemed like it was just yesterday that she was calling Raab an alcoholic, jumping off roofs and mimicing Bam's every move. The house phone rang and Bam leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Jenn's was speaking softly.

"Is everything ok?"

"She's fine, it was just a mild heart attack, they say they're going to keep her here for a few days. I'm on my way home now."

"Thank god she's ok. Um, Elle woke up and I told her what was going on."

"Is she ok?"

"She ran into her room and shut the door." Jenn sighed.

"I'm almost home, I'll talk to her."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

They both hung up and Bam hung his head. He felt sick and ashamed of himself for what he had done to them. Elle was truly like a daughter to him and Jenn was the love of his life, not to mention the only person next to April that understood him perfectly. The door clicked and swung open and Jenn walked into the house looking exhausted. Bam stood up and gave her a hug.

"I didn't think she hated me this much." Bam smiled sadly as he looked into Jenn's pain-filled eyes.

"We both hate you, Bammie." Jenn smiled back at him.

"Jenn, I know I apologized before, but I am so fucking sorry for what happened and if I could change it all, I would." He stared intently at the floor. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Jenn choked, wrapping her arms around Bam's neck.

"I'd better let you go talk to Elle." Bam squeezed her tightly, grabbed his keys from his pocket and went outside.

He started the Hummer and drove off, tears spilling down his cheeks. He was almost home when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bam, It's me again. Um, I was wondering, could I take you out for coffee or something tomorrow? I wanted to say thank you."

Bam smiled through his tears and agreed to meet her for coffee later in the afternoon. After hanging up and parking the hummer in the driveway, he made a silent vow to do everything in his power to not fuck everything up again. He walked into the house to find April staring into a cup of coffee.

"WHERE have you been?" She asked, worriedly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Mom." He smiled kissed, the top of her head, gave her a hug and muttered an 'I Love You' before heading up to his room.

The instant Bam was in bed he fell asleep, dreaming of what he hoped to be the start of the next chapter in his life.


End file.
